The Demon and The Angel
by MARVEL HeartThrobs x TonyStark
Summary: Superman isn't the person whom everybody seems he is and he's been keeping secrets from everyone. Particularly, to one man named Bruce Wayne. After a set of certain events, a part of Superman's truths unravels and everyone in the Justice League didn't expect what they would find. Bruce(top)/Clark(bottom)


_The Demon and The Angel_

Done by: Marvel Heart Throbs

(That's me)

**_Author's note: You'll be taken by surprise of what I have in store. This universe is set in a mixture of the movies (The Dark Knight 1 and 2, Superman and Superman Returns), Justice league series, and other cartoons. But think of Batman as the handsome Christian Bale and Superman as the cute and endearing Brandon Routh. Or you could think of them as handsome (Bruce) and cute (Clark) anime characters but never, ever think of them being played by Henry Caville and Ben Affleck. They suck as the World's Finest. They disgrace the world's best heroes._**

**_Chapter 1 : Secrets of Twelve_**

It had been just a month since they've just defeated Lex Luthor and his was already trying to move on with what happened. After all, the ploy they had made didn't do much harm to the city and its people. Okay...it had only done little harm to its people.

Superman and the others right now were fighting a new villain and his villain calling himself "Timero". He has a weapon which can change his target's age, particularly making them three times their original age. Timero was targeting a woman with blonde hair. Superman in time was able to knock off Timero's staff, making him hit the newly planted tree in the park and as a result the tree grew instantly into its three years of age. Superman then looked at the tree and grimaced, if that blast had happened to hit the woman she would've been a little more or less in the age range of sixties as she looked a little over his head slightly he then took off and tried to go for Timero ,but he then tried to aim for him. Luckily, he was able to avoid it and Green Lantern then tried to seal Timero off, yet he failed as suddenly he pulled out a flash bomb making Lantern lose his aim.

Dianna launched herself toward Timero but was stopped when a big ugly thug tried to shoot her down with a bazooka. Speeding her way up to the air she then avoided its hit.J'onn backing her up by trapping the ugly thug with a huge a rope he was able to get hold of from a nearby hardware store. Getting a nearby stop sign Dianna then threw it at Timero and he was then thrown off and landed on a parked car.

Seizing the chance, Superman then took metal bindings to wrap them around Timero and as he was doing so he wasn't able to notice that Timero had his staff pointed at him. The next thing Superman knew was that he was being enveloped by bright white light and he saw darkness as he was going unconscious.

* * *

Timero was already being bound when they saw Superman being enveloped by bright white light and he was starting to fall. Nearing their leader, Superman, they then saw that the white light soon became pitched black. Turning to Timero, Hawkgirl then angrily asked him "What did you do to him?" Timero then defiantly said, "I don't know. All I knows that it should turn him three times his age, not put him in this state." J'onn then asked, "But you did aim it at him, did you not?"

The black light which covered Superman was soon dissipating and they soon saw not an old Superman but one which looked nothing more but a twelve year old. A short twelve year old boy. At that, even Timero grew interested at the sight. Superman was unconscious and he was in a very vulnerable form. Noticing Timero's sudden interest, Hawkgirl then hauled him away from Superman and handed him off to the police.

Meanwhile, Green Lantern did a body scan on Superman using his ring , finding no anomalies on his body he then said, "We should bring him to the watch tower for better scan..." Dianna then nodded and looked at his colleagues, seeing their still shocked faces she then picked the young Superman in her arms. Noticing the lightness of the young hero, she couldn't help herself from comparing the Superman they knew from the child that she's holding right now….he seems to be so...different. But the different part, she does not know. Shaking the thought off, she then went for the Jet that they were supposed to use.

Once she and the young hero were in the Jet, she then strapped him down to one of the nearest seats of the Jet. Putting him in a sitting position that wouldn't be uncomfortable for him when he wakes up from his slumbering state .After doing her work, she surveyed him and turned to Hawkgirl saying, "We ready for lift off?" and at that they went.

* * *

It had been four hours since they've arrived at the watch tower and Superman was still asleep and the whole news of Superman being turned to a twelve year old kid already spread throughout the tower like wild fire. A lot of heroes were already lining up to see him. All of them curious about what Superman looked like when he was a kid. They watched as he was being started to be undressed but they were soon shooed by Diana and after he was changed to a typical hospital gown they were the finally allowed to see all of him and they were surprised at what they had seen.

They expected that the younger Superman would be tall, a little buff, athletic, and tan but they were wrong. What they saw was far from their expectations. He had smooth pale white creamy skin, a five-one height, smooth shiny lustrous hair which everybody really wanted to touch but they can't, and a very pretty face. To be precise; from what all they can see, everything about the twelve year old Superman screamed **_feminine_**. His eyes, his hair, his face, and even his body. It was all **_feminine_**. And they wanted find out more of him and that's when Flash suddenly came in and had seen what they were trying to do.

They were trying to remove Superman's clothes and Flash didn't like the idea of that so he chased them. He chased them off because from what he had seen, it was like an attempted gang rape. He knows it's kind of odd having such an idea of having Superman raped but... in this particular vulnerable and innocent form of his, he himself can't stop having such an idea popping out of his head. That's why after he had chased all of the other nosy heroes he then asked Green Lantern to look after their young leader.

* * *

Another two hours had just passed and everyone was already getting busy on something that they had to deal with and in that time too the young Superman chose to wake up...

Clark felt light-headed and all he remembered was that he was supposed to be meeting up with Lionel Luthor as they were supposed to go to a meeting. He had prepared himself as he did not want to disappoint the man that he considered as his father and here he is...light-headed, sitting up he rubbed his eyes and had his legs dangle on the side of the bed. Noticing something was wrong he then looked down and found himself wearing a white hospital gown. Looking up he then saw a black man with a green ring sitting on a chair and other people wearing weird costumes walking in through a door and that they were all staring at him. Tightening his jaw he then asked in an unfeeling manner, "Where am I?"

John was sitting and reading some of the reports about what had happened earlier and from what he could get, the whole process of aging should've already made Superman dead or old but it didn't, it only made him younger. Looking at the sleeping figure he then noticed the presence of slight movement, a hitching of breath and twitching of the next thing he knew was that the young Superman was then sitting up, holding his head with his left hand as if he's feeling lightheaded.

Slightly frowning, John watched the young hero silently rub his eyes and sit at the bed with his smooth pale feet dangling from the bed. The young hero then stopped and looked at his bare hands and at his clothes. Then he looked up and saw his face. The sight made John catch his breath. The young Superman was beautiful and that his beauty was enhanced by the sudden sun light which came in the room from the window behind the young hero's bed. He was breath taking to the point John wasn't able to notice the others coming in. He wasn't able to notice that they too were captivated by such a scene. That they too, were mesmerized of his beauty.

All of them were soon pulled out of their reveries when they heard the young Superman ask the question of where was he. Looking at each other, J'onn then decided that he then would do the explaining as it seems that Superman doesn't remember anything The possibilities of having him lose his memories are quite high. Stepping forward he then started, "My name is J'onn J'onnzz. I came from Mars and I am here as an ally to your world. We are here in front of you as you are a part of our team. The Justice League. And you serve a great purpose to the world and its kind, the humans. "

At that they were then surprised at sudden unfeeling question, "So you know my abilities...You know I am not a human...Does that mean I do not have to pretend I am what I am not?" His voice….his manner of speaking...It made everyone look at him and contemplate about the fact he looks like a beautiful unfeeling angel. An angel who had just fallen from the sky to serve a certain purpose but a purpose they do not know. Shaking her head for a better bearing, Shayera then answered, "Yes, you do not have to pretend that you are what you are not. We fully know you are a Kryptonian." Dianna then said, "You are our friend and we accept you for who you are. You may not remember us but we know in a few days time we shall all be friends again."

After hearing such they were then again surprised when they heard him quickly and unfeelingly retort, "I do not nor will I ever need a friend." The young hero's profile at that moment seemed to be resolute and serious. Frowning, they then all decided they had to accept what they had for now. But that also means they still have to brief him of everything as that the young Kryptonian still seems to not trust them.

* * *

It was already past midnight when they finished briefing the young Kryptonian and they were able to notice a lot more things about him. He was cold, unfeeling, and very serious. He's also very intelligent and capable of picking things up quite easily. He barely even asks and just listens quietly, not until the whole briefing ended did he then ask, "Why is my elder self-wearing tights and why is his underwear outside?" That too made them think why but apparently no answer came to them so they had left that question unanswered.

After two days of debriefings and adjustments Clark then decided that observing was enough. He decided that he already needed to be himself. Approaching one of the League's core members specifically the one called "Flash" he then asked, "Can you ask the other core members to let me let me have my own stuff? I don't like wearing stuff that barely even fit me." At that, Flash then eyed Clark's profile and he couldn't help himself from agreeing with the young hero. The young hero's clothes were barely hanging on his shoulders and his pants were obviously too long for him. Pitying him Flash then promised he'd do his best of convincing the others in letting him go shopping.

Flash's breath somehow hitched when he saw that the young Superman's lips sligthly turned upward like it would smile but he knew it was impossible. Though impossible it may be it was something to marvel about. The slight change of shape of those lips had Flash feeling giddy and happy all over. He knows he shouldn't be feeling anything at all after such a small thing but...It was different. It was like seeing the sun after a long time of being in the dark. Shaking his head he then tried to push the sudden analogy that popped unto his mind and then decided to do the favor that the young Clark asked him.

Clark's request was given consideration and after six hours it was then allowed by the team. After alot of thinking they decided that the one who'd accompany Clark during their little shopping spree would be Green Lantern, Flash, and Dianna. They all then decided that tomorrow would be a great time for such a thing to do. After all, the criminal rates that were happening were quite minimal so they could at least have some free time and accompany Clark.

* * *

Clark and the others were others were already in Metropolis, knowing that Clark doesn't have his credit cards and that at the age of twelve he can't possibly have his own bank account, they already came prepared and chipped in for the cash that would be used to by Clark new clothes but they were surprised when Clark suddenly asked to be brought to one of the biggest banks of the city. At first they thought that he was joking but by the way he looked too serious made them follow his all too sudden request.

Arriving at the bank they were greeted by the questioning stares of the staff and other clientele. But that didn't stop Clark from striding in the bank with full confidence and going to the front desk.

The clerk at the front desk was baffled by Clark's beauty, shaking his head he then looked at Clark and his companions and noticing their attires he then frowned and stiffly said, "Sorry...You might be lost. This isn't your commoners bank." Upon hearing such a statement John Stewart somehow became embarrased and tried to convince Clark of leaving but he was steadfast upon his decision. They even got to the point that they were going to be dragged by the banks security but suddenly the aged head manager saw them.

The head manager of the bank approached them and suddenly stopped when he saw Clark. He stopped like he was thinking of something and then went on towards them. Waving the guards off he then said towards Clark , "Master Clark, it's been such a long time since I've seen you." At that the clerk's attention snapped back to them and asked the elder, "Manager Frivolo, you know that kid?" Turning to the clerk he then angrily snapped, "You made a wrong choice of trying to send out one of our biggest clients. You're fired!"

Everyone else except Clark was shocked about what happened. To be precise he acted like he didn't care about the clerk losing his job just because of him. After saying such the manager then turned to Clark and asked, "My sincerest apologies " leading them away from the prying eyes of the crowd he then continued, "about what had just happened. Unfortunately, our staff here today are full of incompetent people. So to compensate for the wrong that had just been done, I've decided that I'll be the one to cater to your needs then." Nodding slightly Clark then said, "Apparently, I've lost my card during a certain accident and I don't exactly have the time to go under the normal process of requesting a new one. I've come here for the reason that I know your bank will be able to cater my needs." The manager at that beamed and said, "Of course, the card that you're requesting will be done in half an hour. If you'll let me, you can stay in one of our waiting lounges."

After being led into the lounge they waited for forty-eight minutes and the card was done. John and Wally couldn't even believe that the card was delievered to them in a golden tray. Opening the envelope containing the card Clark then noticed that its colors were of black and silver. Seeing such, he was pleased. Even a lot of time has passed,apparently the bank hasn't forgotten the fact that he won't take any other card which aren't in his favorite colors. Finding his satisfaction, he then turned to his companions and asked if they were already ready to leave.

* * *

The young Clark spent four hours in the mall just to get a new wardrobe and it ended up of having almost everyone's arms full of shopping bags which had the brands of expensive clothing lines. Because of that it got alot of attention centered at them as many were curious on what a mysterious handsome rich young boy was doing or trying to prove as he bought alot of his clothes from well known stores which are very expensive.

Once they were back, they were then again by greeted by the curious stares of the other heroes. They were being looked at as that they know the others didn't expect them to bring back arm-fulls of expensive shopping bags or that Superman looked great in a well fitting black polo shirt, black pants, and black shoes. To be precise, he looked like hot mysterious young teen runway model which was full of confidence and charisma that had a lot of the young female and some male heroes going into a dreamy state.


End file.
